Shady Hero
by ninjawriter2
Summary: Shade is a lade back jokester, with a love for sugar and quoting things. He is also Danny's shadow. Of course, Danny didn't figure that out for awhile. When he did, he had to adjust fast. But... Danny's gone now. And Shade has no idea what to do. Rated T for emotional trauma and extreme use of slapstick comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. It says gravity falls crossover, but it's basically an everything crossover. Please review.**

Chapter 1: Banana crème

It was a normal day in Amity Park. No one thought anything was out of the ordinary. After all, they had gotten used to Danny being the victim.

"Yeah, take that, Fen-toad!" Dash laughed, picking up Danny and stuffing him in the nearest trash can. He walked away, laughing with his football buddies.

Danny growled, struggling to pull himself out of the overflowing trash can. "Just you wait, Dash!" He yelled, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Someday, someone's going to get you! Then you'll know exactly how all of us feel, you one dimensional bleach blond jerk face!"

"Relax Danny." Sam helped Danny out, glaring at the retreating backs of Dash Baxter and his stooges. "I mean, it's not the first time you've been stuffed in a trash can. You're lucky you didn't go in headfirst."

Danny sighed, his anger beginning to cool. "I know. It's just- been a long day."

"Failed the exam again?" Sam inquired. Danny just nodded.

Tucker tried to cheer him up. "Hey, at least the trash had pie in it. It could have had something gross, like Lima beans." He scooped a little of the baked dessert off Danny's shirt, tasting it. "Mmm. Banana crème."

Sam slapped Tucker's hand away to keep him from eating more. "Come on Danny, let's get that pie off your face."

Danny followed her down the hall toward the bathroom. "I just want someone to show Dash how it feels, only worse." He confessed.

As the others agreed, none of them noticed a pair of pure white eyes watching them from a few feet away. It continued to watch for a moment, before disappearing around the corner in a flash of blackness.

-Line break-

"HEEELP!"

Everyone in the school heard the shout and came running. Danny, Tucker and Sam got there first with a little ghostly help. What they found shocked everyone.

Dash Baxter, the football star and ruler of the school, was upside down in a trash can. Dash. Baxter. But what may have been the weirdest part was that the entire trash can was filled with pies. And not just any pies...

Tucker walked up and scooped up a bit of the dessert. "Banana crème?!" He said, shock evident in his tone. As if his words broke a spell, everyone in the hall began laughing and snapping photos of the so called "King of Casper high". Danny dragged his friends away, his heart racing. When they were alone, Danny hissed, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, looking disgruntled. "Dash Baxter was in a trash can, and I didn't even get any pictures!"

"Yeah, stuffed in a trash can full of banana crème pies!" Danny looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"There was tar in there too." Sam said, joining the conversation.

"TAR!?" Tucker blurted. "Now I really wish I got some pictures."

"Guys, don't you get it?" Danny flailed his arms around, his voice rising in pitch and volume. "The same thing that happened to me happened to him!"

"Danny, calm down." Sam said soothingly, grabbing his arms and pushing them to his sides. "Someone probably overheard our conversation and acted. No biggy."

"No biggy? No biggy!? I have someone stalking me and you say it's "No biggy"?"

Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Sam's right, dude. You need to chill out." He lifted his PDA. "Besides, if someone was stalking you, I'd know about it."

Danny looked at them both, trying to draw comfort from their confidence. In fact, they were both a little freaked out about the situation, but they tried to hide it for Danny's benefit. Danny ran a hand through his hair, leaving it looking spiky and slightly feral. "You guys are right. It's… probably just a coincidence." He tried to convince himself of his own words.

"That's the spirit!" Sam reached up and tried to flatten his hair, but gave up after a minute.

Tucker pointed at his PDA again. "Can we please go back? I really want pictures." They all laughed and started back, trying to forget the slightly scary fact that someone might be stalking them. None of them noticed as a troubled pair of white eyes opened once again.

The thing was confused. Hadn't he done well? He had done exactly what master wanted, but master wasn't happy. The thing thought very hard. He must not have tried hard enough. In order to make his master happy, he would have to think bigger than pie. Master had said that he failed a quiz. He could fix that. The thing rushed off, invigorated by this thought. He would make his master happy, and he would do a good job this time.

 **So, what did you think? Yay? Nay? Couldn't care less? Review however you feel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have an important announcement. *Crowd anxiously leans forward* I am putting several of my stories on hiatus. *Shocked silence, followed by angry rumbling* Wait! Before you pull out the pitchforks, let me explain. I just started school again and am gonna be super busy. I need to take off some of the workload on my brain because I have to** ** _reread my own stories to get the details right!_** **For me, that's a big red flag. Plus, I'm getting pretty tired of only doing Danny Phantom. I am going to be publishing several stories for other fandom's in the near future. As for my current stories, I will split them up so you can just look at the one you're reading. (Because I'm too lazy to create a unique document for each story.) To be absolutely clear-** ** _I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF THESE STORIES*_**

 **Alone again** **: Since this is the first story I published, I feel the need to keep in going. Besides, my cliffhangers there are slightly less torturous, so my reviewers wait longer before trying to kill me. (I'm kidding. You guys have actually never rallied as an angry mob bent on my destruction. Thanks.)**

 **Justice is blind:** **This story is my most popular, so I'm going to keep in running. Also, the reviewers are the most aggressive mob-wise. *Starts stretching* What? You'd stretch too, if you were about to be chased by dozens of angry flame mobs.**

 **New:** **I love this story. It's a lot of fun to write, and I like it when I come up with an original concept that no one has thought of before. However, I am putting this one on hiatus. It's just not in my list of priorities right now. *Coughs awkwardly* Of course, this probably isn't the wisest thing to do considering the cliffhanger I left them on... *Goes back to stretching***

 **The Vampiric Foster Ghost Child** **: Wow. You guys really think I would put this on hiatus when it's dealing with** ** _abuse?_** **This story is going to continue.**

 **FEN-BOT** **: Yet another group that I left with an annoying cliffhanger. *Slips on Kevlar vest* Sorry, but I don't want to ruin this by trying to update too fast. There is enough on my brain as it is, and I know you guys like it. So, it's going on the shelf until I can finish a few of my other stories and/or get out of this gravity falls au mess that my mind has fallen into.**

 **Shady hero** **: I am dissatisfied with this story. It is undergoing a complete rewrite, which is gonna take awhile. So, in a way, this is also on hiatus.**

 **Lilac eyes** **: Have any of you even read this angsty, kind-of poetic au oneshot that I wrote? If not, review and tell me how I could have improved. (There are lots of ways. I consider this the worst thing I've ever written.)**

 **And that's the fate of all the stories you have come to love. Please review, and keep the flames to a minimum. Pretty please. *Takes off* Feel free to give chase, if it makes you feel better. YOU CAN'T CATCH ME- I'M INVINCIBLE! *Is chased by people carrying various weapons*AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
